Monster
by NaomiDa
Summary: Résumé provisoire / Fanfiction Yaoi. Une dispute avec un de ses meilleurs amis, son ex qui revient, un plan foireux pour le rentre jaloux et surtout, ce gars à qui il devait à tout prix parler. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tegoshi adorait sa vie...
1. Prologue

**Monster**

**Prologue :**

Merdique. Si Tegoshi devait décrire sa journée en un seul mot, ce serait certainement celui-ci. Il se laissa tombé sur son canapé en poussant un soupire capable de déraciner un arbre. Mais qu'avait-il pu faire pour que la Terre lui en veuille à ce point ?

Il s'était réveillé en retard, avait louper son train, avait failli se faire écraser par une voiture, s'était fait engueuler par son patron puis par son meilleur ami puis sa petite amie avait rompu, lui annonçant qu'elle était lesbienne. Et pour couronner le tout, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu un de ses portables…

- Journée de merde, souffla-t-il.

Il se remit debout et attrapa son fixe.

- Allo Massu ? Ecoute ce soir je viens, il devrait y avoir une fête non ? Tu me prépares une place… Okay à tout à l'heure alors.

Il raccrocha et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Sa journée de travaille ne venait que de commencer et il en avait déjà marre.

Il prit rapidement une douche et se changea avant de sortir de son appartement pour se diriger vers Roppongi. Une fois arriver à son ''bureau'' comme il aimait appelé l'endroit, il y entra sans même faire la queue.

Dans le bâtiment, la musique était assourdissante et de nombreuses personnes se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, faisant sourire Tegoshi. Son métier avait vraiment de bons côtés parfois.

Passant devant le bar, il y lança un rapide coup d'œil avant d'aller vers le carré VIP. Il y entra et partit directement à la dernière table, s'y installa d'un air détaché.

- Yo !

- Yo, soupira-t-il.

Assis face à lui se trouvait Nishikido Ryo, un de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Dis donc, tu tires une sacrée tronche !

- Merci…

- Allez pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! Racontes moi plutôt se qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état.

Soupirant, Tegoshi but une gorgée du whisky coca qu'avait déposé devant lui Ryo avant de prendre la parole.

- La pétasse a cassé.

Un sourire ironique naquit sur le visage du plus vieux.

- En quel honneur ?

- Elle est lesbienne apparemment.

Retenant difficilement son fou rire, Nishikido se fit fusillé du regard.

- Ya rien de drôle !

- Pff soit pas comme ça. On sait tout les deux que d'ici demain, tu auras fais en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus aucune vie sociale pour les dix prochaines années.

- Ouais sauf qu'en attendant, ça me gonfle quand même !

Il reprit une gorgée et poursuivit.

- Et puis je me suis engueulé avec Shige… Ou plutôt il s'est engueulé tout seul avec moi sans que je puisse dire un mot.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Comme d'hab'… On a frôlé le procès et j'ai du faire un joli chèque de deux millions au Hello! Project.

- Et il a pété un câble pour ça ?

- Ouep…

- Si tu veux mon avis, il lui faudrait des vacances.

- J'y pensais justement !

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arriver de Yamashita Tomohisa, très célèbre Johnny's et ami des deux autres.

- Yo ! Lança-t-il joyeuse en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Ryo. Quoi de neuf mes cocottes ?

- Tego s'est fait jeter par l'autre.

- Hé merde !

Yamashita sortit de sa poche arrière un billet de 2000 yens et le donna à Ryo.

- Un jour, je te battrais.

Le sourire du brun fut recouvert par les lèvres de l'idole.

- Vous pouvez vraiment pas passer deux minutes ensemble sans vous embrassez hein ? Et depuis quand vous pariez sur moi ?

- Rooh lâche nous Tego ! C'est pas parce que ta bouffonne t'as largué pour une meuf que tu dois être aigris ! Et on a toujours parié sur toi ~

- Mouais sauf qu'en attendant si vous continuez, vous allez finir en première page de touts les magazines !

Yamapi descendit des jambes de Nishikido pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit son verre des mains, en buvant la moitié.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je travaille figure toi.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Fit Ryo.

- Tout le monde peut pas être une feignasse comme toi _Nishikido_ !

- Tout le monde peut pas avoir un boulot de dépraver cher _Tegoshi_.

- Genre j'suis un dépraver !

- Ouais.

Il se leva de la banquette, tapant contre la table.

- Nan mais t'es ouf ou quoi ? Tu sais pas à quel point je fais un boulot crevant !

Ryo fit les mêmes mouvements, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet.

- Alors dans ce cas, prends des vacances et fiche nous la paix.

Okay, alors c'était juste pour pouvoir rouler des pelles à Yamashita que Ryo lui sortait tout ça…

- Mouep j'ai compris.

Finissant son verre d'une traite, Yuya laissa le couple tranquille et rejoignit le bar. Une fois assis à celui-ci, il fit un signe au barman, Masuda.

- Salut Tego-chan !

- Salut Massu.

- J'ai entendu dire que l'autre avait cassé. Pas trop triste ?

- Les mauvaises nouvelles vont vites…

- En fait je l'ai vu emballé une rousse tout à l'heure dans les toilettes c'est pour ça.

Le plus jeune lança un regard à sa montre. Il n'était pas encore minuit et il sentait déjà que sa nuit serait longue.

- Bon pour changer de sujet, je te sers comme d'habitude ?

- Ouep.

Il posa devant lui un whisky coca.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes toujours que ça…

- J'adore j'y peux rien ! Et je suis là pour parler affaire.

Se penchant au dessus du bar pour que seul Yuya l'entende, Masuda commença lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Ce soir c'est du lourd. Il devrait y avoir les KAT-TUN. Tous. Et certainement leurs potes genre quelques Kanjani et aussi…

Il fut interrompu par un cri hystérique. Ca y était, la fête commençait.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait, c'est la première fois que je poste une fanfic sur ce site !

.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Merdique ? Bel euphémisme

**Chapitre 1 : Merdique ? Bel euphémisme.**

Lunette de soleil et casquette vissée sur la tête, Akanishi Jin fut le premier à apparaître. Suivit de prêt par les autres KAT-TUN, ils traversèrent la salle et allèrent jusqu'au carré VIP.

- Ils savent que Pi est là ? Demanda Tegoshi.

- Je pense pas…

Il sourit. Avec un peu de chance, Kamenashi allait encore provoqué un scandale : c'était parfait.

- Qui d'autre doit venir ?

- Regarde, répondit simplement Masuda dans un coup de tête.

Yokoyama You, Murakami Shingo et Subaru Shibutani entrèrent à leur tour, faisant encore crier quelques fans. Ces trois là ne prirent pas le même chemin que les KAT-TUN et vinrent s'installer au bar à quelques mètres de Tegoshi.

- Je te laisse faire, murmura Masuda à son ami avant de se diriger vers les trois Johnny's pour leur servir à boire.

Il finit son verre et se leva. Tout d'abord, il devait trouver Ryo, celui-ci l'aiderait certainement.

Jouant des coudes pour atteindre de nouveau le carré VIP, il croisa celui-ci qui en sortait.

- Bah où tu vas ?

- Danser. Pi a vu Jin et veux plus le laisser, il me saoule.

Ryo n'avait jamais aimé le meilleur ami de son amant. De nature jalouse, il avait toujours trouvé leur relation étrange et beaucoup trop ambiguë.

- On va danser ?

- Ouais mais tu va devoir m'aider après.

- Pas de problème.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, bougeant en rythme avec la chanson qui passait. Bien vite, Ryo disparu de son chant de vision, signe qu'il avait du trouver une partenaire de danse.

Une fois la chanson finie, Tegoshi retourna au bar, attrapant le verre que lui tendait Takahisa.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas danser !

- C'est clair qu'en ce moment tu passes ta vie assis sur une banquette.

- Obligation professionnel.

Un « Pourrais-je avoir un autographe ? » à sa gauche le força à tourner la tête et se qu'il vit lui décrocha un immense sourire.

Koyama Keiichiro, un des Johnny's les plus populaires du moment – surtout grâce à son statut de MC dans le Shounen Club – signait rapidement la feuille qu'on lui tendait.

C'était la première fois que Tegoshi le voyait et pourtant, il avait tout fais pour que cela arrive plus tôt. Obtenir quelque chose sur Koyama Keiichiro équivalait à prouver que Yamashita Tomohisa était gay – chose qu'il ne ferait jamais malgré toutes ses preuves – et donc le rendrait à coup sûr riche pour le restant de ses jours.

Un clin d'œil de la part de Tegoshi et Massu servait un verre à l'idole, le désignant de la tête.

- Ca vient de sa part, fit-il avant de retourner travailler.

Yuya attendit que le Johnny's ait bu au moins deux gorgées avant d'aller le rejoindre.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut.

- J'espère que t'aimes le whisky coca, je savais pas quoi te payer.

- T'inquiète pas, j'adore.

Un léger sourire s'étendit sur le visage du plus jeune. Les stars étaient toutes les mêmes…

- Sinon, c'est la première que je te vois par ici.

- On arrêtait pas de me parler de cette boite alors j'ai décidé de venir y faire un tour. Le problème c'est que je suis légèrement paumé et que depuis tout à l'heure je vois que des fans qui veulent à tout prix me parler.

- C'est parce que c'est ta première fois. Les gens ont l'habitude de voir des stars ici mais toi, c'est inédit alors tout le monde veut venir te taper la discute'.

- Oh.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Keiichiro qui sourit.

- A mon tour de payer à boire alors, dit-il.

Profitant du fait que l'idole se tournait vers le bar, Tegoshi pinça les lèvres de contentement. C'en devenait presque trop facile. Toutes les stars étaient pareils : il leur offrait à boire, ceux-ci lui parlait et lui servait à leurs tour à boire et c'était bon, il les avait dans la poche.

- Tiens.

Yuya attrapa le verre que lui tendait l'autre et en prit une gorgée. Au moins, Keiichiro avait eu la décence de lui prendre un whisky coca…

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

Ouille. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour un faux nom, il fut sauvé par l'arriver de Yamashita Tomohisa.

- Tas pas vu Ryo, fit-il simplement sans même lancer un regard Koyama.

- Yamapi ?

Celui-ci remarqua l'idole et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Keii-chan ! Finalement t'es venu !

Une accolade plus tard, les deux Johnny's étaient assis au bar, un verre à la main et discutant comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Euh… Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Tegoshi, pour une fois prit de court.

- Bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! On était dans le même groupe quand on était junior.

- Oh.

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus, les chanteurs reprirent là où ils en étaient dans leur conversation sans que Tegoshi ne cherche à écouter. Yamashita venait de tout gâché et Yuya ressentait une étrange envie de meurtre le prendre. Cet idiot permanenté ne voyait-il pas qu'il l'empêchait de travailler ?

Ses sombres pensés furent interrompus par un Ryo tout sourire.

- Tego-chan, tu devineras jamais qui a essayé de m'allumer avant de repartir avec une rousse qui semblait être la femme de sa vie !

'' Tego-chan'' soupira, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- La bouffonne, répondit Nishikido alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

- Tu sais que t'es totalement bourré ?

- Tu te plaindras auprès de mon copain indigne !

Yamashita tiqua à cette phrase.

- Indigne ?

- Ouais, il me laissa pour sauter dans les bras de l'autre là et au final j'le retrouve au bar avec un autre type.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me tapes une crise de jalousie à cause de Jin !

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'après me lâcher en pleine soirée à chaque fois, t'oses encore te pointé dans mon appart' avec la gueule enfarinée !

Tomohisa se leva d'un coup, tapant du poing contre le bar.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Ouais ! Tu te casses avec ton Jun et tu réapparais que quand il faut baiser !

- Déjà c'est Jin et…

- J'm'en bats les couilles de son nom !

- Peut être mais c'est mon meilleur ami donc j'aimerais que tu retiennes au moins comment il s'appelle !

- Parce que toi tu retiens le nom des miens ?

Le plus jeune des deux serra la mâchoire avec force.

- T'es con ou quoi ?

- T'as raison c'est moi qui suis con, j'aurais directement du aller me faire une ou deux ricaines dans les chiottes comme toi avant de venir discuter… Ah mais non c'est vrai, tu kiffes être soumis !

Serrant le poing, Tomohisa ne se retint pas de lui mettre une droite, le faisant tombé à terre.

- T'es vraiment le plus gros connard sur Terre ! cria-t-il avant de finir son verre d'une traite et de tourner les talons, disparaissant dans la foule compact de la piste de danse.

Lentement, la main de Nishikido remonta jusqu'à son visage et il effleura du bout des doigts sa pommette douloureuse en grimaçant.

- J'ai merdé hein ? Murmura-t-il.

- Et en beauté !

Plus que furieux, Tegoshi se retenait de le frapper à son tour.

- Nan mais t'es débile ou bien tu t'es piqué avant de venir lui parler ? Tu comprends rien à rien toi !

Le brun, toujours à terre, soupira et accepta la main que Keiichiro lui tendit pour se relever.

- Ca va Tego-nyan, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche okay ?

- Oh si et crois moi, cette couche sera tellement épaisse que quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, t'oseras même pas sortir de chez toi tellement je vais te descendre !

Ryo planta son regard dans celui de Yuya, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

- Fais se que tu veux, soupira-t-il finalement.

Et il prit le chemin qu'avait emprunté son amant quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il avait dit que sa journée était merdique ? C'avait été un bel euphémisme. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Ryo et Yamashita se disputer aussi violemment.

Soupirant fortement, Yuya s'assit à la place qu'avait précédemment occupé Tomohisa et fit un signe à Masuda qui avait tout suivit de l'altercation. Celui-ci déposa devant Tegoshi une bouteille de scotch.

- Tu comptes la boire en entier ?

Sursautant, il se souvint que Koyama Keiichiro était toujours là.

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- J'en veux aussi.

Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.


End file.
